Salad Tossing
by GrandpaGamzee
Summary: A typical day in which Hashirama get's his salad tossed.


Just a little drabble of my headcanon

...

It was a typical day for the 28 year old Hokage. The sun was shining high over the growing village, birds were singing songs and the morning dew still fresh outside in the garden. Hashirama sighed with content, a yawn overtaking him as he stretched out his arms and rolled his neck around once or twice letting his hand fall to gently pet the wild black hair who adorned his friend, or lover but Madara would hiss and put a kunia to his gut if he were to call him such. Madara was really a sensitive person. Laughing softly to himself he leaned down, moving a few strands of black hair from Madara's cheek to peck it lightly, once, twice and just as he was beganning to feel lucky a quick third before he saw the Uchiha turn away from him and mumble dangerous threats under his breath, still sleeping as he curled tighter within the white sheets of the shodia's large bed. Hashirama smiled. Madara looked like a beanbun all curled up in a ball like that. It was the cutest thing.  
Hashirama sighed once more with a satisfied grunt as he lifted his bare and very naked body out and off the bed, headed to his bathroom where he pouted to see his reflection. Bruises and bitemarks, nailrakes littered his toned body and made it seem like he had just escaped a dog fight. He looked back at Madara's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful...  
Images of last night flashed through his head and made him shiver from head to toe and with an idiot smile Madara would most likely if he were to see it, would slap right off his face. Quickly and quietly he got himself dressed in his usual senju attire, it took a while but he got it done, brushed his long hair of any tangles that might have formed from last night's tug of war. With yet another smaller yawn than before, he slowly left the room blowing a kiss to his sleeping beauty who only curled more with a mumble. Madara for being the one usually up at 4am to train was actually sleeping in and to Hashirama this was his chance!

With the door he slowly slid shut, he waited a few moments then dashed down the hallway, past his little brother who had dropped the paperwork in his hands with the hokage's sudden quickness to get past him and began to rant with fists in the air. But Hashirama didn't care. Today was not actually a typical day. The chance where he could acutally sit down and have a meal was very rare! Especially if you were friends with Madara. But that was his only true friend so now was the time! He was over sleeping past him for once!  
Hashirama turned the corner with a sharp kick of his heel, flung open the fridge and smiled wildly grabbing with urgency all the neccecary ingrediants for his favorite dish! A common mushroom salad with all sorts of veggies included. Anything that grew from the ground Hashirama was bound to make a salad out of it. He whipped out a ceramic bowl from his cupboard, leaf patterns plastered all around it as he threw and tied a white apron on himself and with a sastisfied wide smile he brought down the head of lettace on the cutting board but stopped for a moment, hunching over the head of lettace he held with one hand and a cutting knife just above the head. His brown eyes darting side to side, and head turning front to back. He had to be quick about this. With a steady but focused pace and chopped down into the head of lettace, dicing it up neatly but quickly. Next was the mushrooms for which he promptly shoved one in his mouth for just a taste before moving onto some cabbage,almonds,tomatos,another kind of lettace and a few raspberries just for some color. Still hunched over he held the bowl now with both hands, clunching it to himself like a parent protecting it's child. Suddenly a slight tock noise reached him like the sound of a door being slided open and he froze. He knew he didn't have much time left as he trotted over to the fridge and used his foot to open the door, bending down further to grab a bottle filled halfway with his favorite dressing with his teeth, shut the door once more and sat down at the kitchen table. Eyes darted back and forth once more just to make sure. He couldn't sence anyone nor see them. He sighed soflty and let the bowl go slowly to pop open the bottle to drizzle some dressing over it, tossing it with his wooden fork, still hunched as he look around him. Nothing.

With another but now releived sigh he sat up and looked down at his amazing creation, the leafy greens,delicate mushrooms,crunchy almonds and the red and yellows of both raspberries and tomatos he couldn't have been more proud of himself. He was so excited. Hashirama clapped his hands together with a sastified smile colsing his eyes for just a moment. His worst mistake. The table tipped forward, glasses sliding off with plates that followed, Hashirama lunged for his masterpeice but alas...it was already to late.  
Madara's wicked smile burned in his vision, the Uchiha on the table like an animal ready to pounce on prey as his sharingan spinned wildly as a gutteral war cry left his unforgiving mouth.

"HHHHHAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHIIIIRRRRAAAAMMMAAAAAAAAA!" Hashirama vision switched to slow motion, watching as Madara's arm raised high in the air and it was brought down upon the the side of the bowl, with a rush of sudden relization his eyes focused as he watched his salad fly off the table and into the wall, crashing loudly. Green lettace flying in all different derections, shards of ceramic bowl stabbing into his mushrooms as tomatos and raspberries and those once crunchy almonds lay crushed and splattered against the wall and all over the floor.

Just like that, he spent 10 minutes carefully making his salad and in no less than 5 whole seconds it was all gone. His eyes glossed over and that cloud of depression forming over his head as he looked from his destroyed salad to Madara in front of him, panting and with a smile of acheivment. To think the Uchiha could get dressed, take a shower, brush his teeth, brush that hair for god sake and get down in time to knock over his dreams was beyond him. Madara sat up and slided off the table, giving Hashirama a kiss on the cheek with a slight slap to the other. "Good morning Hashirama~" He purred with an innocence that made Hashirama whine. He pouted and turned his head to the Uchiha who began to eat himself a few beanbuns out of the fridge. "Why? Why do you this?" he pouted with a defeated sob.

Madara smiled at him, cheeks stuffed to one side of beanbuns. "Because I love you idiot senju." Hashirama paused for a moment and looked at his salad then Madara who had ignored him in order to swallow the mass in his mouth. Maybe this wasn't so bad?  
I mean hearing say that he loved him. Just made his entire world. Hashirama smiled as he sprang to his feet with arms stretched out. "Aww come here dara!" he laughed lips puckered out as he wrappe his arms around the Uchiha who almost choked when he felt his feet lift off the ground, cheeks being attacked with sloppy kisses. "Hey! Let me go! AHH! HASHIRAMAAAAAAA!"


End file.
